Room with a View
by ButterflyAngel2
Summary: A song fic about Tommy and Kim.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to Saban entertainment. The song "Room with a View" belongs to Carolyn Dawn Johnson.

Please read and review the story, it has been a while since I have written.

Room with a View

'Here I am once again, taking the elevator to the fifth floor to room 512, like I have everyday for the past two weeks just to go see her.' A young man with dark hair thought to himself as he stepped off the elevator with red roses in his hand.

He slowly made his way to room 512, standing in the door way he could see her looking out the window at the beautiful scenery that was laid before her.

_They gave you a corner room on the fifth floor  
The city lights were like candy to a kid in a store  
Like a king you'd lay in your bed so state fully  
So thankful they gave you a room with scenery_

He hated to see her like this, restrained to a hospital bed where she could no longer walk. He remembered when she had been the spunky brown haired pink ranger. She was always so full of life, which was one of the things he had first noticed about her.

She was always up for an adventure, leaving for Florida to train for the Pan Globals. She came home with a gold medal, and both of them realized that they were still in love. They had married, and had a beautiful baby girl who was now one.

Now she was sick and helpless depending on others to help her with the simplest tasks. Clearing his throat he spoke as he entered her room, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey there handsome." She said softly.

_You always were so healthy, so full of life  
So seeing you so helpless just didn't seem right  
And how you kept your head so high I'll never know  
I guess you knew you had a better place to go  
Now..._

Walking over and giving her a quick kiss, he set the roses next to her bed. "What were you doing?" he asked her.

"I was looking out at the sky, being thankful that I was given a room with a view."

"Well it won't be much longer then you'll get to come home."

"Tommy we both know that I won't be..."

He had cut her off, not wanting to hear what she was going to say next. "Don't" he choked out tears glistening in both their eyes.

Both knowing that she was never going to come home or get better. He climbed into bed with her and held her in his arms as her breathing slowed.

_You've got a room with a view  
A window to the world  
You always had your sights set high  
And now that you're gone  
Your memory lives on  
And I see you smiling in my mind  
With angels as visitors dropping by  
Your room with a view_

Tommy just stood there looking at the freshly covered grave. Tears were streaming down his face, he was feeling completely lost. He felt so numb and empty inside. He had lost his soul mate, the mother to his child at the tender age of 23. "Why? You had your whole life ahead of you. Why did you leave me all alone?" He cried out as he dropped to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.

_I'll always miss you  
I'll always feel the loss  
I have to remind myself that you're better off  
I gotta believe even through these tears of mine  
Wherever you are there's a sun that always shines  
And..._

He slowly got up and turned around. What he saw was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen in his entire life. There his beloved Kim stood, surrounded by a celestial glow. He went to speak, but she put two fingers up to his lips.

"Tommy it was my time to go. I am healthy and happy once again. I know this is painful for you, but you have to be strong and let me go. I have a wonderful view of you and Ally, I will be able to watch her grow up and guide her. We'll be together again I promise you that. This is not the end. A part of me will always be with you." With that she kissed him gently on the lips.

_You've got a room with a view  
A window to the world  
You always had your sights set high  
And now that you're gone  
Your memory lives on  
And I see you smiling in my mind  
With angels as visitors dropping by  
Your room with a view_

"I will love you forever handsome." She said as she slowly disappeared.

Tommy stood there for a moment before he said, "I'll always love you to beautiful."

He felt a calming peace wash over him, as he turned and walked into the sunset.

_With angels as visitors dropping by  
your room with a view_

The End.


End file.
